This invention relates to airlock systems used with space vehicles. The new deployable flexible airlock has a flexible conduit to allow storage of the airlock in a compact manner, and extension of the airlock to accommodate transfer between the vehicle interior and the exterior space environment.
Airlocks have been used in space operations for human cargo space vehicles such as the U.S. Space Shuttle, as well as for space station entry and egress. These systems are typically rigid wall structures that have a volume appropriate to the egress/ingress requirements of the items or humans to be accommodated. This type of rigid structure airlock consumes space such as on the Space Shuttle, which could otherwise be used for alternate purposes when the airlock is not being used.
Flexible tunnels are known in the art of space operations for use in connecting elements of space habitats, cargo modules and the like, as well as for access to the exterior of a space vehicle or platform. An example of a deployable flexible tunnel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,976 (issued Apr. 27, 1976). In this invention, a flexible tunnel wall material is attached at each end to a frame member for attachment to a structure or module. The system uses sets of cables to control the expansion and contraction of the tunnel as permitted by externally positioned orienting means. These types of tunnels depend on external positioning apparatus to control the length and shape of the extended tunnel. The internal cables control the range of motion allowed. The system cannot be used as an expanded self-sustaining structure, and it has no provision to be used as an airlock.
Another example of a system utilizing a flexible tunnel concept is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,668 (issued Sep. 12, 1969). In this instance the flexible tunnel is associated with an extra vehicular suit unit for use by a human for external activities relative to a vehicle or module. Again, as discussed regarding other flexible tunnels, a cable apparatus is used to control the extension length and shape of the tunnel. The tunnel is actually expanded by air pressure created in the tunnel and attached suit unit. This invention does not include provision for an airlock, which a human could use to egress/ingress the vehicle. Any opening to perform such a function would allow pressurized air to escape, causing the tunnel to collapse on the cables. This system is designed to be used in cooperation with an airlock and has no provision for self-sustaining structure if egress/ingress between vehicle and external environment is necessary.
As can be seen, there is a need for a simple, compact airlock system and method for use in space operations where storage and living space is at a premium.
One aspect of the present invention involves a deployable flexible airlock comprises a flexible conduit with a frame member at each end, and structure for operation with access doors for entry and exit of the airlock. In one embodiment, the extension of the airlock is accomplished by introduction of air pressure into flexible support columns attached at their ends to the frame members. The airlock is retracted by the use of cables to be latched in a stowed position.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a method for use of a deployable flexible airlock that comprises the deploying or extension of the airlock by introducing air pressure into flexible support columns, thereby causing their expansion which separates the two frame members in space and extends the flexible tunnel walls. A vehicle access door may then be used for access to the airlock and an environmental access door used for access to space and return therefrom. When not in use, the airlock is retracted by cables and the frame members are attached.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following drawings, description, and claims.